overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Clementine
Clementine (クレマンティーヌ) was a rogue warrior who joined Zuranon, and a former member of the Black Scripture, the strongest scripture in the Slane Theocracy. Appearance Clementine was a woman around twenty years old, with short blonde hair and delicate features, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her armor was made from the medals she had taken as trophies from the adventurers she had slain. Her favorite weapons were the stilettos she would wear on her sides, though she also used a mace and a mythril estoc coated with orichalcum. Personality Clementine was a true psychopath obsessed with inflicting pain and murder. Having a background in the Black Scripture, Clementine was extremely confident in her abilities, going so far as to declare herself unbeatable until her unfortunate encounter with Ainz, who proved to be much powerful than her, and caused the woman to succumb to desperation as she was being crushed to death by his hands. Background Before she went rogue, Clementine held the 9th seat in the Black Scripture. Betraying the Scripture, she stole the magical Crown of Wisdom from one of the six Shaman-Princesses of the Theocracy, forcing her to flee and join Zuranon for protection and assistance. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc In the night after Momon has accepted the quest to escort Nfirea Bareare to gather herbs in the Great Forest of Tob, she meets with Khajiit Dale Badantel in the secret shrine under the great cemetery of E-Rantel to discuss the kidnapping of Nfirea, and their plans to use him in the Ritual of Death prepared by Khajiit. One night later she bumps into Zach on her way to meet with four workers whom she had planned on hiring to survey the house of Lizzie Bareare. However, she kills three of the workers out of blood thirst and uses mind-control on the last one to have him obey her. Still unsatisfied at not being able to kidnap Nfirea she again meets Khajiit in the secret shrine and launches a surprise attack on him, only to have it blocked by a summoned magic bone wall. Smiling, she leaves as if nothing happened while Khajiit, accustomed to her lunacy, simply curses her as a madwoman. The next day, Clementine raids the house of Lizzie Bareare, kidnapping her grandson Nfirea Bareare and killing the four members of the adventurer group Swords of Darkness. After bumping into Zach in the street, she goes back to the cemetery. Clementine leaves fake clues before departing the scene to mislead Momon into the sewers but he sees through this and instead uses magic to track her whereabouts, by pinpointing on the medals she took from the Swords of Darkness, right to the E-Rantel cemetery. Finally confronting Momon in a duel, she surprises him with her proficient use of Martial Arts to the point of landing a blow to his head. As Momon is actually an undead and has the skills to make all low level attacks invalid, this blow which would be lethal to a normal human being does not even hurt him one bit and she ultimately finds herself being hugged to death within the powerful arms of Ainz Ooal Gown, vainly struggling to break free from his grasp. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc After having been killed by Ainz, her body was taken into custody by the E-Rantel's officials, however, her corpse mysteriously disappeared from where it was held. Abilities and Powers She was considered to be one of the strongest humans in the Slane Theocracy during her service to the Theocracy since she was a member of the Black Scripture, which is the strongest Scripture in the Slane Theocracy. She was stronger than Hamsuke, Gazef, and Brain, although Gazef can overwhelm her if he uses all of his full equipment. However, if she were to use her equipment when she was in the Black Scripture, even a fully equipped Gazef could not defeat her. Her swords appear to be enchanted, as when she stabbed Momon in the eyes he was then engulfed in an electric current, then a fiery explosion. She could also inflict a hypnotic trance on her victims by stabbing them. According to the Windflower Scripture, there are only five humans in Re-Estize Kingdom who can put up a fight with her; these being Gazef Stronoff, Blue Rose’s Gagaran, Red Drop’s Luisenberg, Brain Unglaus and the retired Vesture Croft Di Lofan. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Full Throttle: Temporarily increases user's attack speed and movement speed. * Greater Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks easily. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Pace of the Wind: Increases user's speed. Main Equipment * Stilettos: Clementine wielded four of these piercing weapons with great skills and they are shown to be imbued with magic. One had ‘Lightning’ sealed within. * Morning Star Relationships Khajiit Dale Badantel Despite being partners in crime, the two of them were wary of each other because if Clementine didn't have any use for him, she would kill him without mercy. The reason she hadn't was because of their agreement that she would help him finish his ritual ahead of schedule in exchange for him covering her escape. Despite this, she would still attempt to kill him on a whim. Momon Clementine confronted Ainz as Momon. During their battle she noticed that he displayed great physical strength but no viable skills of a warrior. Ainz learned a lot about martial arts during their short confrontation and then killed her in his true form with a bone-crushing hug. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she watches Ainz use an over rank magic, making people regain their youth. She then instantly understands that there is no way to harm Ainz, and runs away. * Also in the Web Novel, she has a brother who is the 5th Seat in the Black Scripture. * Aside from being a former Black Scripture member, Clementine used to be a body double of Quintia. Quotes * (To Momon): "I, who has gone beyond mortal limits and stepped into the realm of heroes, will never lose!” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Martial Art Users Category:Black Scripture Category:Zuranon Category:Slane Theocracy